Locket
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: When Kagome comes home from school, she's nearly shot, and almost hit by a car. But what would happen if a really cute guy saved her, and it's not the InuYasha she knows? [ONESHOT] InuxKag


**Okay, I changed the ENTIRE beginning. I didn't like how it started out as a shooting at her school. I had written this TWO DAYS BEFORE the shooting at Virginia Tech., so it was creepy. Well, hope ya like it, and please spare me :D**

Kagome wasn't paying attention as she walked to the bike rack after school. She had her mind filled with everything from the feudal era to Hojo. She was just about to reach for her bike when her shoe got stuck in a hole in the ground and it twisted as she fell. She sat on the ground, wincing and carefully removing her shoe before she got up.

She tried to pedal, but her ankle hurt a lot. It had gotten swollen, and the heels of her hands were all torn up. She had decided to take a shortcut home. Big mistake. The shortcut she had chosen took her through a part of her town that had a lot of gang activity.

She hadn't noticed, but she had just gotten safely past a corner where two gangs had been shooting it out, and a stray bullet hit her tire. She flew off and hit the pavement, tumbling a few feet. She picked herself and her bike up, attempting to run home.

(I know, this beginning part is lame, but I didn't want to offend anyone with my original story)

Kagome could see her house from where she was limping (lol). She didn't look as she crossed the street and a speeding car wasn't looking either. Kagome had prepared for impact when something hard hit her, but not from the direction she had expected. Her head hit the concrete hard and she blacked out. When she woke, she found herself being carried by someone.

"You okay?" The voice was all to familiar and she was afraid to open her eyes to confirm it. She knew she was going to get in trouble for being so careless. She just nodded. The rest of the walk was silent. After a while she felt him jump. He set her down on a branch of the sacred tree. She winced, as he did, loose pieces of broken skin got caught in his cotton sweater.

'_Wait! Cotton? InuYasha's robe of the Fire Rat isn't cotton…IS this InuYasha?'_ When she opened her eyes, she saw InuYasha alright, but he was different. He had on a grey sweat shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. But only one thing confused her the most.

"It's daytime…How are you human?" She asked as he sat down next to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rock with a slip of paper on it.

"Illusion. Shippo and Miroku created it years ago. Watch. Hold this." He handed the rock to her and he turned _almost _to normal. He was different. He had his usual robe on, but his long, silvery-white hair was pulled into a ponytail and a gold locket replaced his enchanted beads.

She stared at him blankly. "What happened to your beads?"

"They broke. I came to give you the beads, but your mom told me you were hit by a car."

"What?! But I'm not dead!" She was beyond confused.

"I may not look the same as I did back then. I came back to save you. To you, I five years older. In five years, this is how I'll look," he smiled.

"So you're future InuYasha," She said more to convince herself than anything else. He nodded. Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "The InuYasha _I _know is rude, uncaring, insensitive…Are you SURE you're InuYasha?"

"I know I was a jerk," he said quietly. "I guess the reason I was like that was because…I loved you…and always will…"InuYasha started to fade; he looked at his palms.

"What's going on?" She stood up, holding the trunk of the tree for support.

"I'm coming. I told the others to watch and make sure that my younger self doesn't see me. If he saw me, he'd believe that I saved you and it could ruin a lot of things in the time stream." He attempted to explain. "Please don't forget, even though I may be rude, I'll always love you." He completely vanished. Kagome lost her balance and she fell backwards off the tree.

When she hit the ground, she blacked out.

-x-x-x-x-

InuYasha walked outside just in time to see Kagome fall flat on her back. He rushed over to her side.

"Kagome!" he knelt down next to her. He noticed how cut up she was, then his eyes landed on her swollen ankle. "What happened to you?" He asked himself. Her eyes started to open.

"InuYasha," she saw the look of concern on his face, under all the anger. She pushed herself up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked at him. "Give them to me." She said, already knowing about the broken enchanted beads.

"How did you know about them? Wait, what happened to you?"

"Nothing much. I was almost shot, then almost hit by a car but a really cute guy saved me, and then I fell from the tree."

"NOTHING?! You could've DIED! WHO saved you?!" Kagome told him the entire story because it's not like she'd believe that he came from the future to save her…sort of. She left out the confessed feelings though.

"And then he took the rock back and disappeared."

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay," he pulled out a bunch of beads and handed them to her.

"I have something better," she limped up to her room, InuYasha following closely behind. She dug through her jewelry box and pulled out the exact gold locket that the future InuYasha had been wearing. She turned around and clipped it around his neck. She still had no idea how the Future InuYasha had gotten it.

"What's this?" He watched as she wrapped her arms around him.

'_I love you, InuYasha…'_

**Okay, REALLY corney…I'm done with my oneshot! YAY! This was a pain in the ass to type up…**


End file.
